lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Davenport Bionic Academy
The Davenport Bionic Academy, often known as the Bionic Academy or Bionic Island,' '''is a location in ''Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It is on a high-tech island, not far from the coast of Mission Creek. It is where the bionic soldiers train to be bionic heroes instead of soldiers. This is also where Adam, Bree, Chase, and later on, Leo teach them as mentors. This location was seen in the Escape To The Bionic Island arc, which was the last four episodes of Season 3. It is also seen in every episode of Season 4 so far. Components * [[Mentor Quarters|'Mentor Quarters']]:''' Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo's room, located above the main academy. It is where they live. The quarters include capsules, couches, a fireplace, a swimming pool, and a view of the sea. In First Day of Bionic Academy, Donald stated that the academy had an undersea level, which he led Bree (and the audience) to believe would be the Rats' quarters. However it is now known that Adam Bree, Chase and Leo sleep in quarters above the academy. * '''Hydroloop: A "train on a tube" like system able to move between the mainland (Mission Creek) and the Academy in thirty seconds for those who don't have geo-leaping. It is also the main means of transportation in the island. It costs $50,000,000 according to Donald Davenport. It was damaged by Sebastian during the Rebellion in an attempt to destroy Davenport, but it was repaired later on. Leo gets nauseous using the Hydroloop. * Common Area/Classroom: The main room of the academy. It has a large window. It looks (and is used) more like a lounge area, with the Training Center holding the lectures. This room has two configurations, the first one has a large conference/bar table near the screen, the second one has four consoles and lacks the conference desk, in this second configuration it doubles as tactical room. * Training Center: It has a large area used for practice fights, with a stage/standing area behind it. Mr. Davenport also uses the area as an auditorium. It also has a structural wall Leo damaged. It has many functions. It has two main configurations: the first one being an open room, and the second one has mini walls, tables, and chairs set up. * Capsule Dormitory: The Capsule Dormitory is where the students live. Created by Donald should the Bionic Army require it. Leo was assigned to the dorms, but refused. * Hangar: Supposedly Mr. Davenport's jet was stored there until Bob took it. * Equipment Room: Multiple technologies of Mr. Davenport were placed in the Island. Adam took a Jet Wing from it and Former Principal Perry stole several pieces of technology (such as a Cyber Cloak) on her attempt to point out security flaws in the academy (as a pretext to have Donald hire her as head of security). * Weapons Area: An arsenal of weapons and dangerous explosives are stored there. Only Donald, Douglas, the Mentors, and Perry have access. * Cafeteria: The academy has a cafeteria. It is seen in Forbidden Hero, Spike vs. Spikette and Bionic Action Hero. * Kitchen: According to Donald and Adam, the Academy has a kitchen. * Security Office: Where Perry possibly lives and where the academy is monitored. Only Perry can enter with a set of security keys. * High-Tech Maze: 'Under the academy is a maze where Donald used to test Adam and Chase. Members Staff * Donald Davenport (Founder/Owner/Teacher) * Bree Davenport (Mentor) * Chase Davenport (Mentor) * Adam Davenport (Mentor) * Leo Dooley (Mentor/Former Student) * Douglas Davenport (Interim Caretaker/Head Of R&D) * Terry Perry (Head Of Security/Trainer) * Exoskeleton (Learning Tool/Housekeeper) Known Students * Spin (Intermediate Level) * Bob (Intermediate Level) * Charlie (Advanced Level) * Donald III (Intermediate Level) * Donald Junior (Intermediate Level) * Dona (Unknown Level) * Donaldella (Unknown Level) * Donaldina (Unknown Level) * Kate/Spikette (Intermediate Level) * "Thermo-Hands" (Intermediate Level) * Logan (Expert Level) * Taylor (Expert level) Former Students * Sebastian (Expert Level) * Lexi (Expert Level) * Tank (Expert Level) * Leo (Expert Level; promoted to Mentor) Known Visitors ''In order of appearance. *Janelle (Adam Steps Up) *Kerry Perry (Under Siege) *Otis (Bionic Dog) *Tasha Davenport (Forbidden Hero and Ultimate Tailgate Challenge) *Caitlin (Forbidden Hero) *Reggie (Spike vs. Spikette) *Kaz (Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med; impersonating a student) *Oliver (Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med; impersonating a student) *Tecton (Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med) *Gamma Girl (Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med) *Gray Granite (Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med) *The Incapacitator (Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med) *Dr. Ryan (Space Elevator) *Giselle Vickers (Bionic Action Hero) *Troy West (Bionic Action Hero) *Perry's Soldiers (Bob Zombie) *Eddy (Human Eddy; possibly imprisoned) *Mr. President (Human Eddy) *Daniel Davenport (And Then There Were Four) Levels Each level indicates how well each student can use their bionics, though not necessarily their combat skills. Only the Davenports can promote (or demote) students. After completing a term, students will move up depending on their progress. It is also possible to skip a level if they do exceptionally well, as shown by Leo in Space Elevator. *Yellow: Beginner *Green: Intermediate *Orange: Advanced *Red: Expert *White: Mentor Training Elements * '''Bionic Battle: Each week, tournaments are where two students compete against each other with their bionics. The winner gets points towards advancing to the next skill level, but the loser gets humiliated. * Simulation Exercises: In the middle of a term, student and mentor performance are evaluated in a series of three challenges--combat, analytical thinking, and a test that combines mental and physical prowess. Rules * No experimenting on the students. * No outsiders are allowed in the academy. Visitors need an invitation to enter or otherwise must be accompanied by a member of the Academy. * No littering. * No making "rude gestures" at passing coast guard ships (rule made up by Perry). Trivia * It would seem Donald had the academy built for some time, probably after the first lab got blown up, as a stand in training facility should he need to remove the Lab Rats from Mission Creek. This does not explain a dormitory with more than three capsules in the design (which is not even used by Adam, Bree and Chase). ** Also in Bionic Houseparty, Donald showed a picture of the academy, which shows that he has had the academy built for some time. *Students who are formerly Krane's bionic soldiers must discard their soldier numbers and choose a name. *This could possibly have been the place Donald was talking about sending the Lab Rats in You Posted What?!?, when their bionic secret was revealed. * Since Leo is not fully bionic, he does not require a body sized capsule, but only his arm does. He stays with Adam, Bree and Chase and sleeps on a couch in the Mentor Quarters. * Despite being a training facility most likely designed to resist bionic abilities and offer the students a safe environment to train their abilities, Leo almost sunk the whole academy by damaging the foundation when he hit a wall (in the training center) with a punch from his bionic arm. Donald stated that if anyone makes mistakes, there are no consequences. * Donald Davenport often claims it is the first Davenport Bionic Academy. It is unknown if he's going to make other versions of this academy. * Students wear uniforms with color shoulder pads indicating the rank. Yellow being beginner level, green being intermediate, orange being advanced, red as expert. Chase and Mr. Davenport developed the system. Other than Donald and Chase, who use the system as a means to some authority, and Leo and Spin, who like to compete against each other for respect, no one else (including Bree and Adam) seems to care about the rank system. * Mentors wear white suits, with Donald wearing a custom white and black one. Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo are also seen in their mission suits. All suits (except the mission suits, which use red) have a silver logo. The mentors also have t-shirts that are the opposite colors of their suits, that they sometimes wear. * As a gag, the Hydroloop is ignored by the Bionic Soldiers in favor of their own geo-leaping ability, making Donald's investment in it seem pointless. This is not entirely true, as Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Donald, Douglas, Spin, Bob, Perry, Janelle, Tasha, and Caitlin have to use it because none of them can geo-leap. In addition, the academy receives visitors quite frequently. * The entrance to the Hydroloop from the mainland is guarded by Davenport Industries security guard. Perry dated him trying to get his trust but after three weeks she knocked him out and stole his keys. This also allowed Bob, Spin and eventually Leo to escape the island undetected. * According to Leo, the Hydroloop goes below Hawaii. This means the academy is somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. Fitting, since Mission Creek is supposed to be in California and thus face the same ocean. Also since Hawaii is about 2400 miles away from California, the Hyper Loop works at an speed over 80 miles/second i.e. 288000 miles per hour. Such speed in real life would be nearly eight times the speed of an earth escaping spacecraft (36,373 mph), which is the record setting speed known for a man-made, human transport vehicle). * Sebastian claimed that he, Lexi and Tank were the most advanced students out of all of them, even though he's only Advanced Class (Orange), while the Expert Class is the highest (Red). In First Day of Bionic Academy, some students were shown to be in Expert Class already, which means all of the Expert Class students in that episode had been demoted or Sebastian is just over-exaggerating. Most likely, all Red students were stronger in power, but weaker in skill. * At the end of Unauthorized Mission, Leo was supposed to be promoted to Green Level (intermediate). Several days after in Bionic Rebellion, as can be assumed by Mr. Davenport recovering from his injury, he is still yellow, possibly because Donald got injured before he had time to give Leo his new rank or because Leo, like Spin got demoted, which is likely because Leo is still yellow and Donald had plenty of time to promote him. * The students Bree mentors are mostly girls, while the students Adam mentors are mostly athletic bionic males. Chase usually mentors the smarter and more technical students. * The academy was different in between Season 3 and Season 4. ** In Season 3, the stairs were white and blue, but in Season 4 they are black. ** The doors are a different shape. ** There is a new wallpaper behind the training center. ** There is an entrance to the training center through the elevated platform in the classroom/commons area. ** The Academy's logo is seen behind the door in the classroom/commons area. ** In the classroom/common area, there is often a semi-translucent divider between the main room and the elevated platform. ** There is a new alternative configuration in the training area, with semi-translucent dividers, as well as tables and chairs. ** The Hydroloop looks different in Season 4. * The island was once taken over by Perry. (Bob Zombie) * The Hydroloop is based off of the Hyperloop. Category:Places Category:Created by Davenport